the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Bex Taylor-Klaus
| birth_place = Atlanta, Georgia, U.S. | residence = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | occupation = Actor | years_active = 2012–present | height = 5 ft 3 in }} Rebecca Edison "Bex" Taylor-Klaus (born August 12, 1994) is an American actor. They rose to fame for their starring role as Bullet on the crime drama series The Killing (2013). They gained further prominence with their roles as Sin on the superhero drama series Arrow (2013–15), Lex on the comedy series House of Lies (2014), and as Audrey Jensen on the horror series Scream (2015–), based on the eponymous franchise. Until 2018, they voiced the role of Katie "Pidge" Holt on the Netflix animated series Voltron: Legendary Defender. Taylor-Klaus has a cult following among fans. Early life Taylor-Klaus was born in Atlanta, Georgia, to a Jewish family. They began acting by performing Shakespeare in an after-school program while in the 3rd grade, and it became a consistent part of their extracurricular and summer activities. They performed in their high school's improvisation troupe. Working with friends, They also started a Junior-High Acting Troupe to train young actors. In addition to drama, Taylor-Klaus was an accomplished athlete: They were the starting catcher on the high school's varsity softball team while a freshman, and also played 3rd base. They have two siblings; Syd Taylor-Klaus and Josh Taylor-Klaus. In mid-2012, Taylor-Klaus moved to Los Angeles to pursue an acting career. While they were in Los Angeles, they attended Bridges Academy. Career 2012–2014: Early career and breakthrough Taylor-Klaus began acting in Shakespeare plays while in the third grade. However, their first professional acting role was that of Bullet, a homeless street-wise lesbian teen, on the third season of the AMC crime drama series The Killing, which aired in 2013. A breakout star playing a gender fluid lesbian, they quickly gained a cult following. Writing about playing Bullet, they said: "to be an actor is to want to visit the dark places that humans strive so hard to stay away from.” From 2013 to 2015, Taylor-Klaus played the recurring role of Sin in The CW superhero drama series Arrow. 2015–present: Further success Taylor-Klaus gained further success with their starring role of Audrey Jensen, a bi-curious teenager helping her friends investigate a serial killer, in the first two seasons of the MTV horror drama series Scream. They appeared on the series from 2015 to 2016. After gaining prominence from their roles in The Killing and Arrow, they went on to play several guest roles in numerous television series, including ''Glee'' and iZombie. In 2016, they began voicing the starring role of Katie "Pidge" Holt in the cult Netflix animated series Voltron: Legendary Defender. Taylor-Klaus had a starring role as Taylor in the slasher horror film Hell Fest (2018). They also star as Hannah Perez in the musical comedy film Dumplin', which is a film adaptation of Julie Murphy’s New York Times bestselling young adult novel. The film, which co-stars Jennifer Aniston, is directed by Anne Fletcher. Taylor-Klaus will play Violette Paich in Mario Sorrenti’s horror film Discarnate. Personal life Taylor-Klaus played several roles before completing high school. They have a dog named Bullet, after their first major role in The Killing. In November 2016, Taylor-Klaus came out as gay on Twitter, saying: "hello my name is bex and yes the rumors are true I am gay." In July 2018, Taylor-Klaus came out as non-binary; Taylor-Klaus uses they/them pronouns. Taylor-Klaus was diagnosed with ADHD in elementary school and played multiple sports, including baseball, which they said helped to control it. Filmography Film Television Video games Awards and nominations References External links * Category:1994 births Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from Atlanta Category:American film actresses Category:American television actresses Category:Jewish American actresses Category:Lesbian actresses Category:LGBT entertainers from the United States Category:LGBT Jews Category:LGBT people from Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Living people Category:People with non-binary gender identities